Switching systems comprising one or more electronic switches which are cut off and made conductive alternately are commonly used in various applications such as, for example, in supply units, in oscillators, in inverters, and the like. The switching of the electronic switches is controlled by means of a suitable device generally produced in integrated form in a single chip of semiconductor material.
During each switching of the electronic switches, interference is generated and is propagated to the control device, for example, by means of a common supply, a substrate of the chip of semiconductor material, or because of capacitive coupling. This switching interference may alter the values of reference quantities (voltages or currents) used within the control device and may cause a malfunction of its internal circuits such as, for example, the activation of parasitic components which cause undesired switching. This problem is experienced in particular in systems with steeply sloping switching edges, for example, in high-voltage (power) switching systems or in low-voltage switching systems operating at a high frequency.
Known control devices use solutions with extremely complex and expensive internal circuitry to prevent this problem. Filtering capacitors with high capacitances (of the order of some nF) are also generally provided, connected externally to the chip of semiconductor material in which the control device is formed; however, these external components increase the cost and size of the switching system.